Still Competing After All These Years
by pikachu master
Summary: After a night of partying and a lifetime of trying to out-do one another, Brittany and Alvin near the peak of the rivalry crescendo.
1. Chapter 1

Before I get this show on the road, I would like to dedicate this story to **Sunkisst Felicitations,** as it was her story "Taking the Next Step" that introduced me to the sensual, more grown-up encounters between Brittany and Alvin. So this one is totally for you!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Alvin and the Chipmunks, Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karmen do. In no way, shape, or form do I recieve any kind of payments for this story.

**Still Competing After All These Years**

Part I

October 31st 1995

12:58 A.M.

It was finally a quiet night at the Seville household after an evening of music, movies, and mischief. This night had been one of celebration for the Chipmunks and Chipettes­–– they'd just completed the recording of a collaborative album. Five months it had taken from conception to this very day and everyone was in the mood to party.

Everyone, except for two chipmunks in particular.

"Ha! Beat'cha again; got the high score!" Brittany Miller exclaimed, dropping her controller and giving a little victory dance.

"Yeah, but only by less than a hundred points." Alvin Seville stated, crossing his arms and leering at the ecstatic girl. "You barely even won."

Brittany only chuckled at his comment. "Doesn't matter how big… or _little_ you win by, Alvin." She made sure to eye over his body when the latter part was spoken. "Which should make your life much easier." This time she couldn't hold back the laughter, making reference to that loincloth he was wearing at the tail end of their race around the world.

"Oh come on! That again!?" Alvin's voice raised, fuming. "That was eight years ago, we were still kids!" He cracked an evil grin. "Besides, you weren't exactly filling out that harem tube top of yours either." He made sure to ogle her chest before his next statement: "Still looks like you could use more room for growth on those mosquito bites."

Eight years they'd gone, constantly competing with one another–– in any trivial manner (much like this situation with the video game). And their taunting over the years became so casual that nobody decided to hold them back any longer. Neither one of them became overly upset and would usually end up with one walking away fuming–– and then coming back later and attempt to out-do the previous burn. Since the beginning of Alvin and Brittany's teenage years the taunts and challenges became much more saucy.

If Brittany had a 'boyfriend', Alvin was sure to have two different 'girlfriends' (high school seniors no less!). When Alvin first kissed a girl, Brittany felt no compunction in flashing her chest to someone else (Simon… a story for another day). And so it continued until this point, the peak of the crescendo in their contest of one-upsmanship.

"Mosquito bites!?" Brittany nearly shrieked at the top of her lungs. Alvin fell over in fits of laughter, further taunting the Chipette. "Do these look like mosquito bites to you!?" She tugged at the bottom of her shirt and bra and pulled them upward, letting her breasts fall fully into view for Alvin–– whose eyes looked as if they followed the bouncing flesh up and down.

His eyes were wide and mouth hanging slightly open… he'd not expected this. Ever since her body began developing he'd prayed to catch a glimpse of her body… but he could never tell her that–– she'd win if he told her how weak in the knees she made him.

"What's the matter, Alvin? See something you like?" Brittany held up her clothing by tucking it underneath her chin and began rolling and kneading her breasts with her freed hands.

_Crap! _He couldn't concede to her before, certainly not now!

"Psssh. Yeah, right. But thanks for falling for it and finally showing me your tits!"

Only for a second did her eyes show the slightest ounce of shock and she pulled her shirt down with a huff. Quick, she had to think of something; he couldn't have the edge on her. Not now. Brittany gave a devious smile. "Still more plentiful than anything your packin' in those shorts… _little man_."

Alvin clearly hesitated, he shuffled around on the floor, not wanting to stand up.

"Don't tell me I've got bigger balls than you to boot?" Brittany spoke evilly.

"Aha! So you do have a set… I've always known!" Alvin desperately fought back.

"What? Care to see that as well?" Brittany questioned while putting her thumbs down the inside of her shorts. She started to pull them down.

"Don't!" Alvin's voice squeaked higher than normal.

"Then admit I've won this round."

_No way will I ever do that_, Alvin told himself. _But she'll still see how excited I am. I can't lose… But you want to show her how she makes you feel… _No_, she'll hold that over my head forever!… You want to tell her… B-but my pride… Can take a back seat for once._

Similar thoughts raged through Brittany's head: _Call this bluff! Call this bluff!… No, don't! He'll still want to see__––__ and he'll see how wet I am… You want to show him, tell him how he makes you feel… _Alvin?_ Right. He'll make fun of me forever!…_

After taking a deep breath Alvin stood up in front of Brittany and pulled down his boxer shorts. His erect penis bobbed in the air. There he was, at the same time not backing down from a challenge, yet showing Brittany what he had to offer and hoped she would accept (his body hoped for the latter part… not his conscious self).

"So you are excited after all!" The Chipette exclaimed gleefully.

"Would you expect anything else?" Alvin argued. "I mean, I just saw a half naked girl in my room." He noticed that Brittany's smile had begun to fade. _Time to finish this one off._ "Sooo… Were you gonna make big on that little tease you started up?"

"Huh? What are––"

"Or are you chicken?" Alvin took his hand and pulled up his still hardened penis and pressed it against his stomach. "There you go. I've got everything in plain view."

"Fine." Brittany again huffed in a stubborn tone. She quickly pulled down her shorts, stepped out of them, and kicked them aside. _Shit. Why didn't I take them both off?_ Before she had her panties off, Alvin noticed a dark spot between her thighs. He didn't say a word.

Brittany kicked off her panties and stood before her rival, twirling her body around, giving him a full view. "See?" She lifted one leg up–– straight up–– and held it against her body with her hands. "Looky there, I'm just fine. Nothing going on down there."

Alvin squinted, looking into her spread legs, taking in the sight of the pink folds of her pussy. He couldn't see anything from where he was at–– but the panties didn't lie! In a swift, fluid motion Alvin moved forward and scooped up the Chipette's underwear. The devious Chipmunk held them in his fingertips and displayed them to Brittany like a trophy.

"If you're not excited in the least…. what's this?"

Brittany let her leg down and looked around sheepishly. This didn't last long as an interesting thought crossed her mind: "It's a stalemate."

"What?" Alvin lowered the panties and gave a confused look.

"Both of us are clearly… excited (downright horny, she didn't say), which means we did this to each other… We're at a stalemate. A tie."

What to do now? Not in all eight years the two had known each other had this happened; it was always one outdoing the other. Unwilling to accept defeat (that's what a tie was to him), Alvin stepped forward, closing the distance between the two. He still wore no shorts, his half-erect cock bobbling between his legs, hidden partially by his shirt.

"I don't think so."

He embraced Brittany, pressing his lips firmly against hers. His left hand rested at the small of her back, the right cupped and caressed her cheek. The initial kiss lasted what felt like a lifetime… and yet it still wasn't enough. Their lips parted and Alvin peppered her with smaller, lighter kisses.

The Chipette's heart was racing. Her cheeks were warm. She hoped Alvin wasn't noticing this. Her arms found their way around his body, pulling him closer to her. _What do I do now?_ Brittany's mind wondered. Surely his advances upon her weren't part of their one-upping the other… right? _What do I care?… I don't!… But are you so sure of that? Why did you pull him closer? And wouldn't you have done that if the situation were reversed?… Well!?_

Brittany pulled Alvin back into the kiss. She opened her mouth and pressed her tongue to his lips. He opened his in kind and let a soft moan from the back of his throat. Her tongue rolled over his. His over hers. It was like they were desperately trying to pin the other down. She took in every texture, every taste… She needed more.

Alvin ran his tongue on the underside of Brittany's and along her teeth. He pulled away slightly to get a break, his hot breath brushed her full, soft lips. Playfully, he bit and suckled her lower lip. She moaned and unconsciously pushed her lower body against his. The tip of his cock just barely grazed her mound. Both let out sharp gasps and immediately stopped the impassioned kiss. They both looked down. The Chipmunk's cock was fully hard and pulsing. God, he needed release.

Not one to pass such an opportunity, Brittany grabbed him by the shaft and slid the palm of her hand on the underside up to the tip. Pre started to drip out at her touch and put a thin coating on her fingers as she pulled her hand away. Her eyes looked deeply into his and darted off to the other side of the room. Another devious smile.

"Race you to the bed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Still Competing After All These Years**

Part II

The eldest Chipmunk and Chipette tripped over their legs and landed on their sides, hungrily kissing all over each other's face and neck. Lips trailing and tongues exploring, they crawled to the center of the mattress, bodies pressing flush–– Alvin's rigid cock against Brittany's tummy, dabbing her with slick pre. Taking a very quick breather before continuing, Alvin sat up on his knees and raced to get his shirt over his head, Brittany practically tore off her shirt and bra.

So there they were, truly seeing each other for the very first time. Not a word was spoken. Alvin placed his hands on the bed and loomed over the enticing girl who he'd known half his life; so much time leading to this moment. _Best not spoil it. _He leaned down and kissed her softly but with as much passion and care his body would allow. Her body heat radiated and kept him warm in the cold room. The kiss deepened and his body lowered to hers, his chest pressed down on her soft breasts, and her pelvis rolled upward against his groin.

Brittany allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth this time, but was quick to dominate it. First, she caught him completely off guard when she grabbed his ass and clawed at his bare skin. He moaned heavily into her mouth and that's when she took control. She pulled her head back and broke the kiss, he still reached for her with his tongue and she went to accept it again–– only to wrap her lips around it and suckle lightly, she moved her head forward and pulled back slowly.

The Chipette couldn't help but smile.

Deciding to get some payback, Alvin arched his back and maneuvered his pelvis in such a way that the head of his cock glided down Brittany's moistened slit. He rocked his hips back and forth and continuously moved up and down. Now she was starting to move against him, increasing the heated friction. _Here we go! _On another trip up, Alvin pushed himself inside–– just up past the head. Her inner walls contracted and locked his penis in a firm grip. Brittany's fingers clasped and clawed violently as her body spasmed.

_Holy shit._

Still reeling from her intense orgasm, Brittany tried moving her body; desperate to return the favor. _Easier said than done._ Both her legs and arms were weak and still shaking, her pubic area was on fire. God, she needed more.

The head of Alvin's throbbing–– now soaked–– cock popped out of Brittany's quivering pussy. _So, so close. _If he'd stayed inside her any longer he would have come. He felt dizzy and lightheaded. Did that just really happen? Did he actually start to fuck Brittany?

_Holy shit, that's almost too much._

His sweaty body collapsed onto the girl. He felt her arms wrap around his waist, her body snuggling against his. She gave him a light peck underneath his chin. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Do you wanna go again? You know… all the way this time?" Alvin turned his head and looked into her gorgeous eyes as she said next, "I'm ready."

He couldn't help but smirk. "You mean you're still horny."

"Yep." She grabbed his stiffened member and guided it back to her entrance. "You certainly still are."

"Why wouldn't I be? I've got the most beautiful––" Alvin cut himself short, not entirely sure if he should let all of his guard down. "I mean…umm… That is…"He stammered and trailed off.

Brittany merely shook her head and smiled. "The feeling's mutual." And she leaned forward and gave Alvin another passionate kiss. She pressed her forehead against his and pulled her lips back, a thin trail of saliva stringing out between them. "Just go in all the way once–– get it over with." Alvin nodded in reply before giving a quick peck on her lips.

He readied himself, positioned above her, and took her hand and clasped it tight, drew in a breath and lunged forward to the hilt. Immediately he felt her muscles contract around his length–– and he froze. Moving in the slightest at this point was going to cause him to blow his load. The he felt another bit of pressure, in his hand specifically.

"So are you trying to break my hand?" Alvin chuckled.

Her grip loosened. "Sorry."

"S'okay. I didn't hurt you, did I, Britt?" He asked with genuine concern.

"No… not hurt." The Chipette breathed slow and heavy. "Just never had anything that far inside me before. How're you?"

"Doin' fine… You feel so good… I don't wanna come yet."

A thought just occurred to Brittany, one that should've ranked pretty high in terms of relevance. "Umm… Alvin?" She spoke in the manner of a child who knew they were going to get scolded for a not-so-rhetorical question. "We don't have a rubber, do we?"

Alvin's eyes went wide and darted around in every direction, intentionally avoiding Brittany's questioning gaze. He knew he hadn't one, and to be honest, it wasn't something on his mind at all. A few minutes ago he would've laughed at the idea of anything happening between them. After several minutes of hesitation he focused on her face and spoke aloud his thoughts.

"Fuck it."

And he kissed at her savagely, she returned the favor with as much need as he. Alvin pulled his hips back as quick as he'd pushed forward, leaving just the tip in. The shaft already slick with a copious amount of her juices.

Slamming hard into her again, Alvin reached around Brittany's neck and cradled her head, his right hand sensually running up and down her side. He pulled out again and repeated, starting a slow and steady rhythm. Drawing his mind to a blank, he kept up the tempo, even closing his eyes at one point to remain in focus. Alvin tried to ignore the pleasures his own body was receiving and instead listened to Brittany's sharp and quiet moans, felt how her body reacted to his, trying to learn what she enjoyed. This didn't last too long as his body greedily succumbed to the sensations around him.

Never in her life had Brittany experienced such erotic delight, she had been dripping wet for who knows how long throughout the evening and came once already. A few minutes after they began fucking she was already at the onset of another orgasm… And from the subtle shaking of Alvin's body as he kept plowing into her, he was trying desperately to hold back too.

Almost at the same instant both pairs of eyes opened and stared directly into the other. To both of their surprise, they smiled at each other… not with arrogance nor mischievousness, but plain and simple pleasantness and care; it was like they had been best friends their whole lives–– with no rivalry or contempt, none of that. They smiled and they laughed.

Weak on his left elbow, Alvin collapsed atop Brittany and slung his head over her left shoulder. His lips and tongue trailed over her neckline as his pistoning increased in tempo. Their pubic areas drenched with sweat and juices collided with wet _smacks_. Brittany's hands roamed over Alvin's back and ass (which she clutched at several times).

Not wanting to wait any longer for release, Brittany bucked her hips against his–– fucking him back as hard as he was her. She moved her head over his shoulder and mimicked his kisses and decided to travel further up. She kissed and nipped at his earlobe; he slid his face to the pillow and moaned loud.

_He has a weak spot too!_

Brittany relentlessly assaulted Alvin's ear, running her tongue over every square inch, breathing and moaning hot and heavy as she did so. All the while impaling herself on his shaft. Alvin's crotch now kept hitting her in such a way that it stimulated her now exposed clit. She was getting closer. Both of their bodies were on the verge, dripping with sweat, shaking, and now fucking erratically. Alvin's breathing and moaning got louder, his pace starting to slow a little––

––And then his body tensed, he stifled himself by biting into Brittany's shoulder. Brittany took in her breath sharply, her body tensed up in kind, mid-thrust into Alvin.

Neither one bothered to hold back, they let completely loose. A gush of Brittany's fluids washed over Alvin's cock in a torrent with a violent shudder of her body. At that same moment Alvin bellowed into the Chipette's shoulder as the first jet of cum shot out of his cock and into her body. She felt the first wave splash–– Oh, what an erotic feeling it was!–– and reached around and cupped the Chipmunk's balls, giving them a little squeeze. Four more thick ropes of cum poured into the satisfied Chipette's womb.

Alvin's body fell limp above Brittany's (again) and hers relaxed considerably. After a couple moments of silence, save for the heavy breathing, the Chipette spoke up. "It was another tie."

The Chipmunk didn't move. "I don't care."

And that was the last thing spoken before the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

A few hours later…

Brittany woke as the sunlight passed through the windows and poured onto her body. The Chipette blinked her eyes a couple times, reacquainting herself with the room most unfamiliar to her. She could only think of less than half a dozen times over the past eight years that she'd ever stepped into the brothers' shared room; and those times were nothing more than to drag Alvin out or to get Simon to help with homework. Never did she think about staying the night there, making love with the eldest brother no less.

_Wait… Making _love?

Alvin stirred, still cuddled up to her side. He'd moved sometime in the night, she didn't know when. He had even been inside her when she dozed off (a feeling she now missed); a genuinely lovely feeling. He drew himself closer to her, both still completely nude. His eyes opened ever so slightly, looked directly at Brittany, she gazed back not even trying to suppress or hide a smile.

"I love you, Brittany." Was all Alvin said before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep. Brittany lay there a moment in silence and chuckled to herself, closing her eyes too.

"I win."

**The End**


End file.
